


Stay

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For the community tales100 on Dreamwidth.

“I, I almost gave up.”

Her fingers dig into his jacket, gripping it tightly. Tear presses her face to his chest and his warmth is comforting.

“You idiot. I thought you weren’t coming back. I thought—”

“It’s okay.” He takes her hands and smiles down at her. “I’m here now.”

It’s hard not to cry but when she sees him crying—

She cries too, and holds him close. “You’re not allowed to leave again. I’m not letting you go.”

Luke kisses her and it’s—it’s a little awkward, but it’s good. It’s what she wanted.

“I won’t leave again. Promise.”


End file.
